Akemi's back!
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Just as the title says. What if Akemi survived? Read to find out!


My first Detective Conan fanfic! I know it's very lame and some parts might not make sense but enjoy! This happened after Akemi was shot and Conan found her and after she told him where she hid the money. I'm sorry for always calling my stories lame. Oh, and I don't own detective Conan.

"Oi! Don't die yet!" Conan shouted desperately at Akemi who was lying on the floor after being shot by Vodka.

"It might be too late for me. Please, find the money before them. And my real name is Miyano Akemi. In case my sister quits the organization and finds you, please take care of her and don't let her be killed. " Akemi begged.

The paramedics rushed over to Akemi. "Quick! She's still alive! Send her to the hospital now!"

"Onegai, chiisana tantei-san*. Keep this a secret from my sister, Shiho."

The ambulance sped off after that.

Conan's POV

A few days later, the agency got a call from the hospital saying that Akemi had entered a coma. I feel so sorry for her. So much that I decided to do cover up for her. It was unthinkable, I know but if the police found out about the men in black, they might be killed and also the men in black would find out about me and then find me and kill me. So after she woke up about three years ago, she was only sentenced to three years imprisonment for the robbery. Now I found her sister, Shiho, but I kept it a secret from her as Akemi begged me to. She's living with Hakase* right now and attending school. She's also in the same school and class as me and she sits next to me. I'm walking home with Shiho, now Haibara Ai, and Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta now. Akemi… I wonder how she's now.

Normal POV with Akemi who just got out from jail (not escape)

Akemi was hiding in a corner in Beika Street, looking for her sister. She looked at the drug in her hand.

Flashback (happened before the robbery)

"Remember, this drug will either kill you or shrink you so use it only in an emergency." Miyano Shiho A.K.A Sherry told her sister.

"Ok." Miyano Akemi, Sherry's older sister replied before leaving for her mission.

End of flashback

I'm sorry, Shiho. This isn't an emergency but I used your drug, Akemi thought before swallowing the drug. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself as a 7-year-old kid and her clothes don't fit her any more. They were too big but she continued to walk around in them. After some time, she accidentally bumped into a teenage girl who brought her home and gave her some of her old clothes to wear. Akemi thanked her before leaving and continuing searching for Shiho.

Normal POV with Conan, Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta

"Conan? What are you talking about and who's Akemi?" Ayumi suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Conan looked at her confused.

"Yeah, Conan, are you okay?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Huh?" Conan repeated.

"What do mean by 'huh'? You were saying things like 'Akemi', 'I wonder how she's doing?' and 'Shiho'. What are you keeping from us?" Genta asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." Conan said.

"Don't worry."

Normal POV

"Huh?" Conan looked at Haibara, who looked back at him.

"She's probably having fun in heaven."

"Ah-choo!" Akemi sneezed. "Is somebody bad-mouthing me? Hmm?" She looked ahead of her and saw Shiho, as a 7-year-old girl, waving goodbye to three other kids and continuing her way with a kid with glasses. She thought, of course, if I shrank, then Shiho would have shrunk too.

"Shiho!" She called out as she ran towards Haibara.

"Huh?" Haibara looked at the source of the sound. Akemi put her hands on Haibara's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Umm…Who are you?" Haibara asked.

""Huh? What do you mean? I'm-" Akemi was cut off by Conan.

"Akemi! How are you? You shrank?"

"Akemi? That's the name of my sister."

"Right! Haibara, this person is your older sister!"

"That's impossible! My sister is dead!"

"That's not true, Haibara. She survived but she told me to keep it a secret from you. That's why I didn't tell you."

Haibara looked at Akemi for a while before saying, "Onee-chan*?"

"Yep! It's me! I see you still haven't got a boyfriend yet. Or is Conan your boyfriend?" Akemi teased.

"NO!" Both kids replied with a red face.

"Let's go over to Hakase's first, shall we? I'll inform Ran as soon as we get there." Conan tried changing the subject.

The sisters agreed and started walking to Hakase's house/lab with Conan.

Done! Hopefully there is time for a chapter 2 or a sequel. Please review!


End file.
